Megaera Mogami
by Era Dubois
Summary: Music challenge. Kyoko must battle with conflicting issues. One shot


They were sitting at a table in the LME café Kanae and Chiori wearing the garishly pink shorts version of the LoveMe section used during the spring and summer months and for lighter cleaning projects. Kyoko was wearing her street clothes, a light sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Listen I just…I just can't…no it's, it's not possible!"

Kanae looked into her cup and then over to Chiori, they both shook their heads and studied their friend who was in turn studying the marshmallows in her cocoa.

The other two LoveMe girls looked at one another and knew exactly what was going through the other's head. _She is in denial_. A tiny tap on the shoulder brought Kyoko's head up and around to look at Maria who, as always, was loitering in the LME café looking for things to do. "Onii-san what's the matter?" Kyoko turned back to her mug then slumped onto folded arms. She was mumbling something. Maria's little brow furrowed and she walked over to the other two.

"What is wrong with Kyoko?"

Kanae shook her head at the situation. "We came over to her table and heard her complaining about rotten judgment and when we asked her what happened she just muttered to herself about corn and canes and a senior student at school." Chiori joined in saying, "We think that's what it was." Maria put her ear up to Kyoko's arms. She could hear her saying in a small voice that she had known that men were aggravating and why couldn't she just learn from her own ancient history.

Maria walked over and told them she thought Kyoko was having difficulty with school and repeated what she heard. Chiori and Kanae both grinned like cats when they realized that it was not grain or support or school that was bothering her, it was a boy. They explained this to Maria and she ran off saying she would be right back.

Kyoko sat up and looked at her friends, a face of discomfort clear as she looked between them. "What, it's nothing I haven't already been through. Its fine, been there done that, you understand."

Kanae looked at her friend, "Who do you think you're kidding?"

Chiori smiled and placed her hand over Kyoko's, "Kyoko, we can see right through you."

Maria placed the small case she'd gone to get and opened it up revealing a myriad of cursing supplies. "Okay Onii-san just tell me how you feel and who you're thinking of."

Kyoko looked into her cup, "No way, no…no."

Kanae looked at Kyoko and thought of the times she would walk and seem weak in the knees or the high quantity of sighs recently. "Why deny it…why not talk to me about these things… (she cries a little)…I thought I was your best friend." Chiori followed suit and Maria looked up at Kyoko beseechingly. Kyoko sighed in exasperation.

"You know, its just I thought my heart had learned its lesson, I know that the two of you know and the president has filled Maria in on my history with men," the three looked at each other knowingly.

All four women sit in silence as the three watched Kyoko go deeper and deeper into herself.

Deep inside a very distraught eighteen year old female living in the bustling city of Tokyo sitting now in a small café in the headquarters of one of the most prestigious show business agencies in the entire world a meeting was being called. Despite the fact that she was a rising star with many people recognizing her on the street she was however feeling like the smallest most miserable piece of useless garbage on the entire planet.

The place: Kyoko Mogami's psyche

The time: right now

The grudge Kyoko who appeared to be the council leader slammed her gavel onto the desk and didn't stop slamming it into the little spot on the desk until there was a perfectly round little divot. "Order! Order! ORDER!" Finally out of the thousands of tiny screaming voices the self assigned council leader was heard and silence occurred.

"We have matters to discuss; matters of great importance. We have been trying to reach the top of the mountain that is show business for two years now and we know now that we have only gone so far thanks to this man." With an overly long pointer she pokes in the direction of a picture of Ren Tsuruga that has popped into existence beside her. "He, however, is on his way to a full mental breakdown." With the last word she pushed deep into the image of his forehead and the whole picture burst into confetti. "And what have we been doing? Making wishes on a little gem to keep our wits about us and letting our breath catch in our throats every time he walks near." The entire congregation of grudge Kyokos sat looking solemnly at their laps and rubbing their thumbs back and forth in a motion known to many as 'twiddling'. "Well? It's high time we decide what this mess needs in order to clean it all up." Right then a small from a dusty and cobwebbed corner spoke up.

"She's in love."

The council leader looked around and found the source to be an angel Kyoko that had somehow escaped the brutal takeover two years ago. "What urges you to make such blasphemous accusations?"

The angel floated up to the desk. "It is not blasphemous, it is beautiful." She looked at them all. "You all remember how good it feels when you start out."

The grudge slammed her gavel into the desk for emphasis, "Get a grip girl! We need to keep our head on our shoulders if we don't want to end up crying our heart out."

"Love can save him too."

"Stop being so clichéd!"

The angel steps forward and with a small slightly sad smile wraps her arms around the grudge and the grudge steps back the angel dropping her hands. The grudge banged her gavel and told the assembly that the council meeting was over.

Kyoko stands up and starts walking away. Kanae stands too, "Wait what are you going to do?"

Kyoko turns while still walking, "I know what needs to be done don't worry about me."

Kyoko knocks tentatively on his door. She knows now that what a man in danger needs is a friend not a love struck teenager. When he opens the door she knows she has made the right decision. Ren's smile is as radiant as ever but Kyoko doesn't feel as vulnerable about it as she has for the past few months since shooting ended for Cain. _That's funny. It should have killed as many grudges as before but I feel _lighter_. _

"Ms. Mogami, why are you here?"

She smiles while presenting a small grocery sack. "I thought you might need some dinner and conversation."

His smile goes brighter as she walks into his apartment.

Once more in the psyche our little grudge has regrown her wings and is fiddling with a small flower, humming to herself; "At least out loud we won't say we're in love."


End file.
